


After Hours

by plaidphoenix



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 09:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11181435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plaidphoenix/pseuds/plaidphoenix
Summary: There's a price to pay to wandering around the castle after hours and Lucy Weasley has found hers.





	After Hours

There were times Lucy Weasley loved being a Ravenclaw and there were times she absolutely loathed it. Tonight was one of the nights she loathed her sense of curiosity and her innate quest for knowledge. Her Gryffindor and Slytherin cousins weren’t the only ones who liked to sneak around the castle. Lucy was just more careful about it and got into far less trouble as a result.

It all started when she was sneaking along the first floor corridor when she heard voices coming from the Trophy Room, She quickly pressed herself against the wall and applied a disillusionment charm on herself before inching closer to see who was out of bounds after hours.

“But I don’t understand why you wanted to see me up here at the castle,” a voice Lucy recognized as belonging to Hagrid. “We could have just as easily met at my cabin or somewhere in the forest.”

“Prying eyes would have noticed me making my way to your cabin,” a deep, baritone voice said. It took Lucy several seconds to recognize it as belonging to Firenze. Lucy didn’t interact much with the centaur, she didn’t care for Divination no matter how much she loved Aunt Parvati. “We centaurs are most visible in moonlight and my brothers and sisters in the woods would easily have discovered us.”

“Yeah, but Professor McGonagall will give us no end of grief if she catches us here,” Hargid says, his deep voice almost a baritone. “She won’t care what you and me get up to but she won’t want the students to see.”

“The fates will decree our fate, Hagrid,” Firenze replies. “The stars have already written our destiny.”

“I’m sorry, I know I shouldn’t be angry with you,” Lucy hears Hagrid tell the centaur. “I just don’t care for all this sneaking around.”

“Secrets can be a heavy burden, Rubeus,” says in a voice that makes Lucy all the more intrigued at what’s going on. “Our love will rise or fall based upon our actions. We must be cautious. I learned that lesson many moons ago when your friend Harry Potter was but a child.”

“True,” Hagrid says with a chuckle. Hagrid has always had a soft spot for Uncle Harry, everyone knows that. “Forgive me?”

“Of course, my love,” Firenze says. 

And with that, the two go silent so Lucy inches closer to sneak a glimpse inside the room. What she sees, her Care of Magical Creatures professor in a loving embrace with one of the Divination professors shocks Lucy into running all the way back to her dormitory and climb under her bed. She may be happy for Hagrid, but after what she saw tonight, she’s never, ever sneaking out after curfew, it just wasn’t worth the effort.


End file.
